A Better Slumber
by swtboarder101
Summary: The second part of the story, taking place the next morning. What happens when Lucas walks in... does Haley know Nathan loves her?
1. Default Chapter

          A Better Slumber

Disclaimer:  I do not own One Tree Hill, all the credit goes to the wonderful writers of this amazing show!

A/N:  This is just a follow up of the last scene of last week's episode.  I felt Bethany and James did a terrific and moving job!!  This fic is pure fluff, just the way I like it.  This may stay a one parter, its up to you guys.  Anyways, hope you like!

          To say Haley was shocked to see Nathan Scott, on the verge of tears, in her doorway was an understatement.  

          All these emotions clouded Haley's brain as she looked tenderly at the boy whom had come to mean so much to her in such a short amount of time.  

          She was relieved to find out he was okay, because, quite frankly, she wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't.

          But he wasn't emotionally okay, that much she knew.

          Upon him entering, she embraced him in a tight hug, where neither wanted to let go.  Nathan shut his eyes tightly, experiencing the familiar feeling of comfort Haley's warm body gave off.  He inhaled her scent; fresh, with a hint of the coffee from the café.  

          He had found her; The One.  And he would never let her go.

          All she could do was comfort him, be there for him, while he let everything come out.  Although Nathan Scott was incredibly strong, he had now proved that he was only human, and had been pushed to his limits.  

          "I promised myself if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you and tell you how much I need you, how much I want you, and how nothing else matters."

          She was all he needed.  Haley completed him in a way nothing else ever could, or ever would… even basketball.  Nathan didn't care if he ever dribbled another basketball in his life, as long as he had Haley, and she would keep looking at him the way she was now.

          What _was_ it about him that made her heart beat faster every time he was near?  She couldn't explain it; all she could do was act.

          She looked into the vulnerable boy's eyes, and saw something she had never seen before; the same thing held in her own eyes.

          Her fingers found their way to Nathan's soft, dark hair.  He leaned into her gentle touch, savoring their time together.

          They both exchanged genuine smiles and gave into one another in a short, sweet kiss.  That kiss meant more to Nathan than all of the kisses he had ever shared in his entire life combined.  Because, of course, it was with her.

          All she wanted was him, all he wanted was her.

          "Haley, can I stay with you tonight?" 

          He couldn't go back to the cold hospital bed, or to his even colder bed at home.  He couldn't be alone, this was where he belonged.

          Haley wordlessly shut the door and walked over to him.  He stood up to meet her half way, and they shared another kiss.

          Haley slowly pulled back and wrapped her arms around his muscular frame.  "Let's go to sleep," she whispered softly in his ears.

          Haley entwined their fingers and guided Nathan to her bed.  They each climbed into their respected sides of Haley's queen sized bed.

          Nathan tucked himself under the covers, but that wasn't enough.  He needed to feel the warmth that could only be supplied by her.

          As if reading his mind, Haley gently cuddled up against Nathan's strong chest, and he draped his arm around her.

          She left her cozy bed for a moment to take care of one more thing.

          "Where are you going?" He asked, his tone faltering.

          She smiled and silently turned off the light, and then climbed back into the warm nest of blankets and Nathan.

          He kissed the top of her head softly and cupped her cheeks with his hands.  "Thanks Haley, for everything," Nathan said softly, uttering a small yawn.

          Haley smiled to herself and kissed Nathan one more time.  

          "Goodnight, Nathan."

          "Goodnight, Haley," Nathan said, while cozying himself up against Haley.

          Right before he drifted off to sleep, the words that Nathan had been feeling for quite some time now, escaped almost inaudibly from his lips.

          "I love you."

Please drop me a review if you have the time, they really make me happy!!!  Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Set things straight

A/N:  I just want to thank everyone who read my story and all the reviewers!  You guys rock!  Here's the second part of the story… doesn't start out as fluffy.

'Where is she?' Lucas thought to himself as he rang the doorbell for the fourth consecutive time.  Her parents were gone for the weekend, and it was well passed 11; she should be up by now.

          Growing worried, Lucas decided to let himself in.  Besides he _was basically her big brother._

          "Hales," he called out through the empty house.  No answer.  He tried a few more times, but still didn't hear a reply.

          Now Lucas was getting very upset.  Where was she?

          The steps came into view, and Lucas started to climb them up to see if Haley was in her room.  

          He reached her room, in the end of the long hallway, and knocked softly.  "Haley?"

          He waited a few seconds for an answer, but, not getting one, he decided to go inside.

          Although, when he did, he wished he never came here.

          Haley James, sweet, _innocent_, Haley James, was in bed with none other than Nathan Scott.  And she wasn't just _in bed with him; she was completely wrapped up in his arms, pressed tightly against his bare chest._

          Lucas' first instinct was to pound Nathan.  Make him wished he never even looked at Haley.  'How could he take advantage of her?' He growled to himself.  

          Although he was angry, he was also very hurt.  Haley never told him how serious things had gotten between them, or that she was even thinking about…sex?  Is that what _really happened?  Lucas hoped not._

          He couldn't look at them with their content little smiles, completely wrapped up in each other, for another minute.

          "Haley!"

          Nathan and Haley were both abruptly awoken from their deep slumber by Lucas' booming voice.  Haley looked up, shocked, to see her best friend.

          "Oh, shit," Nathan mumbled.

          "Lucas, hi," Haley said, nervously.  She looked over at Nathan's lazy, bedroom eyes; he looked as shocked as she was.  They both exchanged worried glances and Haley had to restrain herself not to run her hand through Nathan's bed hair.

          And what had happened to Nathan's shirt?  His bare chest was completely exposed to not only herself, but Lucas also.  Not that she minded much though.

          "I'm sorry," Haley said, trying to bring some confidence to her voice, "I didn't hear you come in, Luke."

          Lucas took one more bitter look between the two, "Of course you didn't."

          "This isn't what it looks like-" Haley started to explain.

          "You don't have to explain anything to me," he said, dejected, on his way out.

          "Lucas!"

          Haley and Lucas both turned to Nathan, who was off the bed, in the process of putting his shirt on.

          "Nothing happened," Nathan clarified, "We just slept, not that it is any of your business anyways."

          Lucas shot Haley a hopeful, but not quite convinced look, begging for her to set things straight.

          "Like I was trying to say, we just slept," she said meekly.

          Lucas nodded.  "Okay.  Well, I just wanted to check up on you since your parents are gone, but," He said, taking a sideways glance at his half brother, "I see that's already been taken care of.  I'll talk to you later, Hales."

          Haley sighed, snuggling deeper into her bed, "Bye, Luke."

          Lucas slowly exited her room.  After he thumped down the stairs and shut the front door, Haley released a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

          Nathan smirked at her, "Well, well, well.  Imagine that, Haley James caught with a boy in her room."

          A pillow was thrown, hitting him right in the face.  A single feather fell down as the pillow hit the ground.  "Hey, watch it," Nathan said playfully.

          "Oh my god," Haley said, more to herself, as she buried her face into her pillow, "I don't think he believed us."

          Nathan walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.  He started to stroke the back of her head reassuringly, and gave her a kiss on her neck.

          "That was so embarrassing," Haley said, while turning up to face him.

          Nathan lay down on top of her and gave her another peck on the lips.

          His lips trailed down to her neck, as he huskily said, "That it was."  He started to nibble lightly on her earlobe.  "Although, I can't think of anyone else who I'd rather be caught in bed with."

          Haley giggled as she switched positions, so she was straddling Nathan, on top.  "Although what you said sounded so dirty, you make it sound so cute."

          Nathan looked up at her shinning eyes.  God, she looked good in the morning.  Not like any of the other girls he'd slept with, who looked horrible without any make up. 

          "That's because I am cute," Nathan said cockily, as he reached up to meet her lips.

          Haley yawned in mid kiss, and Nathan pulled away, his eyes dancing mischievously.

          "Was that wake up call too early for you?"

          She nodded drowsily.

          "Awww," Nathan mock sympathized.  "Well, I guess we'll just have to go back to sleep."

          "It's already passed 11," Haley reasoned.

          "So what?" Nathan said, while pulling Haley down next to him, "I'd stay in bed with you forever."

          "Smooth," Haley said in a dry amusement, as she snuggled into Nathan's warm chest, happy to obligate.

          The two lay there for a while.  Haley was content, but Nathan, however, suddenly tensed up.  

          Last night, he told her he loved her.  He had replayed the entire night in his head silently, and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was telling her that.  It wasn't that he didn't mean it, but he was scared to know what her reaction was.  Did she even hear it?  

          He glanced over at Haley; she looked like a sleeping angel.  He then pulled the covers over both of them.

          On one hand, he didn't want to pretend that he didn't say it.  He meant what he said and he felt she should know. 

          "Haley?" Nathan asked softly.

          "Mmmm?" Haley moaned lightly.

          "Last night, do you remember what I said?"

          Haley opened her eyes, "Umm… you said thank you."

          "Do you remember anything else?" Nathan asked, the lines on his forehead becoming visible as he scrunched his brow.

          "I remember having the best sleep I'd had in quite some time," she said, smiling warmly at him.

          Nathan smiled back, but it was more serious.  On the other hand, what if she didn't feel the same way?  What if his declaration scares her away? 

          "Haley, listen," he began, "I know you thought you were a game with me for quite some time, but really, that all changed very quickly."

          Haley perked up, listening intently.

          Nathan took a deep breath and continued, "I really felt like I could open up to you.  You were honestly the best thing that could have happened to me.  For once, I liked you for you, regardless of how other people felt."

          Haley looked at him intently.  What was he getting at?

          "I…I started feeling something strange for you, something I had never felt before towards anyone.  I guess I had a hard time dealing with it, with my dad pressuring me about basketball and stuff."

          "I guess what I'm trying to say is…," Nathan cleared his throat.  'Come on, Nathan, spit it out,' he said to himself.  "Haley, I love you.  I have for quite some time."  There, it was all out.

          Haley stared at him, completely dumbfounded.  She knew he was quite fond of her, but she had really underestimated his feelings.  Love.  Sure, Haley loved her mom, she loved her dad, heck, she even loved Lucas, but that wasn't how she felt about Nathan.

            Although, she could definitely relate to where he was coming from.  She often found her mind wandering to the quirkiest things about Nathan.  When she wasn't with him, she would think about his laugh, his smile, even the sexy way he said her name.  But was that love?

          Nathan looked at her; his eyes filled with apprehension and hope.  She seemed to be deep in thought, and that was starting to make him re-think his decision to tell her.

          Slowly but surely, a timid smile started to tug on the corner of Haley's mouth.

          "Wow, Nathan.  I'm not going to lie; that was about the last thing I expected to hear from you."

          Nathan looked away.

          "But," Haley continued, holding his chin up so he was facing her, "I'm also not going to lie when I say I feel the same way."  She smiled and kissed him lightly, "Nathan, I love you too."

          With that, they completely got lost in one another; each try to get closer, if that was possible.

          Breathless, Haley finally pulled away, "Wow."

          "You know," Nathan said, panting, "Kissing you gets better the more I do it."

          Haley grinned, "Is that so?"

          "It is," Nathan said, while he started to kiss her again.  "See what I mean?"

          Haley gently bit his lip, "Nathan, stop talking."

          He bit her back and laughed against her mouth.  The rising sun was against his back, and the birds happily chirped outside her window.  Their tongues met yet again, in just one of a series of kisses left to come.

End

Please review and tell me how you liked my story!  Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
